No One Mourns the Wicked
"No One Mourns the Wicked" is an opening song in the Broadway musical Wicked. It juxtaposes a celebration over the death of Elphaba the Wicked Witch of the West with the story of her birth. On the original cast album, it was sung by Kristen Chenoweth (as Glinda the Good Witch of the North) and the cast of Wicked. The chorus sings some shorter versions later in the play - Once before the Witch Hunters and Dorothy Gale finally kill Elphaba, and again when Glinda's recollections circle back to the celebration of Elphie's death. Ironically, the viewers can clearly see Glinda mourn Elphaba both times. "No One Mourns the Wicked" Lyrics ''Citizens of Oz: Good news! She's dead! The Witch of the West is dead! The wickedest witch there ever was The enemy of all of us here in Oz is dead! Good news! Good news! Someone in Crowd: Look! It's Glinda! Glinda: (spoken) Fellow Ozians... Let us be glad Let us be grateful Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue The wicked workings of you-know-who Isn't it nice to know? That good will conquer evil? The truth we all believe'll by and by Outlive a lie For you and-- Someone in the Crowd: No one mourns the Wicked! Another Person: No one cries: "They won't return!" All: No one lays a lily on their grave Man: The good man scorns the Wicked! ' Women:' Through their lives, our children learn ' All:' What we miss When we misbehave Glinda: And goodness knows The Wicked's lives are lonely Goodness knows The Wicked die alone It just shows, when you're wicked, You're left only On your own... All: Yes, goodness knows The Wicked's lives are lonely Goodness knows The Wicked cry alone Nothing grows for the wicked They reap only What they've sown Glinda (spoken): Are people born Wicked? Or do they have Wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had a father. She had a mother, as so many do... Father: How I hate to go and leave you lonely Mother: That's alright - it's only just one night Father: But know that you're here in my heart while I'm out of your sight Glinda (spoken): And like every family, they had their secrets. Lover: Have another drink, my dark eyed beauty I've got one more night left, here in town So have another drink of green elixir And we'll have ourselves a little mixer Have another little swallow, little lady And follow me down Glinda (spoken): And of course, from the moment she was born, she was - well - different... Midwife: It's coming! Father: Now? Midwife: The baby's coming! Father: And how? Midwife and Father: I see a nose I see a curl It's a healthy, perfect Lovely, little - Father (spoken): Sweet Oz! Mother (spoken): What is it? What's wrong? Midwife: How can it be? Father: What does it mean? Midwife: It's atrocious! Father: It's obscene! Midwife and Father: Like a froggy, ferny cabbage The baby is unnaturally - All: GREEN! Father (spoken): Take it away... take it away! Glinda (spoken): So you see - it couldn't have been easy! All: No one mourns the Wicked! Now at last, she's dead and gone! Now at last, there's joy throughout the land And Goodness knows We know what Goodness is Goodness knows The Wicked die alone Glinda: She died alone... All: Woe to those Who spurn what Goodness is They are shown No one mourns the Wicked Glinda: Good news! Crowd: No one mourns the Wicked! Glinda: Good news! ' All:' No one mourns the Wicked! Wicked! Wicked!'' Category:Songs from Wicked Category:Songs